


Pilfering Silver

by silvermyth



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Genie/Djinn, M/M, Princes & Princesses, Street Rats, Wishes, arabian setting, kinda inspired by aladdin, sultan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-05-02 04:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5234063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvermyth/pseuds/silvermyth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sora grew up as a street rat.  A mysterious boy, Ku, joined him on his adventures, until one day he disappears.  Sora seeks his friend afterward, and what he finds isn't quite what he expected.  Can he be reunited with the boy he's come to care for so much?</p><p>Originally posted as a part of "Shorties"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Street Rats

Sora had been on the streets almost as long as he could remember. Once, he’d had a mother, and they had lived in a tiny hut with other people, but one day, he’d come home from playing in the market, and she wasn’t there anymore. The other people in the hut would’ve taken him in, but Sora was restless and adventurous, and without a mother to come home to, he decided it wasn’t the same. So, he lived on the streets, becoming a street rat like any other orphan.

And like any street rat, he quickly learned what he had to do to survive. He made a game of it, pickpocketing people in the market, lifting food and wares from the merchants. And because it was a game, it was fun, and Sora always had a smile on his face. He wasn’t alone, and that made it fun, too, because he could swap stories with Tidus and Wakka and Selphie, about which theft was the easiest, and which one had been the biggest challenge to overcome.

And sometimes, he saw a boy, Ku, who was quiet, and obviously had a home. Even in his rags, he had the look of someone well-fed, but he was looking for fun and adventure, too. Sora didn’t mind teaching him tricks, and anyway, Ku was a quick learner, who was willing to share some of his own knowledge. They found sticks and sparred, pretending to be guards for the palace, and they exchanged barbs towards the sultan and his spoiled prince.

But neither of them meant it. The sultan was kind, and his son fair and lovely as the moon, or so they’d heard. They both admitted to never having seen the prince themselves.

“Wouldn’t it be nice to be a prince? Wouldn’t it be nice to lounge around the palace all day, and be able to do whatever we wanted?” Sora mused one day.

He didn’t notice the color in Ku’s face, accompanied by a small scowl. “I don’t think being a prince is quite like that.”

Sora pouted. “Well, what would you know about being a prince?”

“I know that you can’t be one.”

“I could be if I married him!”

Ku scoffed. “You can’t marry the prince. Princes can only marry royalty. They wouldn’t let a street rat like you _near_ the prince.” His face softened. “They don’t let anyone near the prince.”

“That must get really lonely.”

“Yeah.”

Sora didn’t see Ku again after that day. He missed his friend, but he didn’t worry overmuch. After all, wherever Ku had come from, he had food and shelter. He was safe, and probably doing whatever it was that people that weren’t street rats did. Maybe he was a jeweler or some other kind of craftsman. Maybe his father worked for the palace guard. Sora had never asked, because he hadn’t wanted to shatter the illusion for his friend, that they were equals, both from the streets, but he started to wish he had.


	2. Rags to Riches

Without Ku around, Sora found himself bored, and a little lonely. He was getting a little too old to be a street rat: children were street rats. Children were overlooked because they were too young to find useful work, but teenagers and adults became criminals. Many learned that the hard way, and others by those examples. Sora’s friends were sharp, and quickly found work for merchants, and travelling caravans. Sora contemplated joining a caravan, too, but he still hoped to find Ku again. So that meant he had to stay in the capital, because Ku definitely lived in the capital. Sora was sure of it.

He was still an excellent pickpocket, which kept him fed in a pinch, but he also learned new skills. He burgled some of the wealthier homes, because really, they could stand to share their wealth, and truth be told, Sora was searching for Ku’s shiny silver hair as he chose his targets. He always tried to be discreet, to take things that wouldn’t be missed--to avoid any unnecessary attention.

Really, the little oil lamp didn’t look like anything special. It was tarnished, and tucked into a chest with so many baubles and jewelry, that he was certain it wouldn’t be missed. And if he cleaned it up, maybe he could get a handful of silver pieces for it. Into his bag it went, along with a couple of the less impressive pieces, and Sora snuck back out into the night.

Back in the nook he called home, Sora sorted through the trinkets, pulling the lamp out to study it. It looked old, but just as he suspected, a spot of polishing already made a difference. Shining bronze caught the light of a candle where he’d wiped a rag over it, so he set to work.

He didn’t get very far.

The room shook suddenly, and Sora dropped his prize, startled. He’d heard of the earth shaking, but only in far off places. Never here. He was already turning towards the doorway when the room grew hazy with smoke, the air heavy and charged, and finally, with a loud _crack_ , everything seemed to settle and return to normal.

Except for the girl. “Hello, Master.” Sora blinked at the room’s new occupant. She had wine-red hair and blue-violet eyes: an obvious foreigner, especially in her strange pink dress. She smiled expectantly at Sora.

“Uhm, hi?”

Taking in his puzzled expression, she explained, “I’m the great genie, Kairi! Here to grant you three wishes.” She paused and pointed at the lamp at Sora’s feet, frowning. “You summoned me by rubbing my lamp.”

Sora bent and picked it up, studying it. “You came from this?” Kairi nodded. “And…you grant wishes?”

“Of course!” She clapped her hands. “That’s what genies do!”

“I’m Sora,” he said slowly, taking it in.

“Well, Master Sora, I’m pleased to meet you. Have you any wishes?”

Sora only took a moment to think it over. “I do have a wish! How does it work? Do I just say what I want?”

Kairi nodded, smiling. It had been a long time since she’d been out of the lamp, and even longer since she’d had a master with such a bright heart. She could sense it, even from within the lamp, and she’d hoped he would be her new master. “Just say ‘I wish…’ and make your wish. But be careful, wishes can be dangerous things! And they fly away so fast, so choose wisely.”

Sora beamed. “There’s nothing to worry about. I just want to see my friend Ku again! So, uhm. I wish to find Ku!”

“That’s simple,” Kairi chirped. She clapped her hands together, and as she pulled them apart, violet smoke puffed between them. “Ku, hmm? Picture him in your mind, and…” The cloud of smoke between her hands cleared at the center, and Sora concentrated hard, eyes closing as he remembered silky silver hair, aqua eyes, and a kind and confident demeanor. “Ah, there he is,” Kairi murmured. In the center of the smoke was an image of Ku exactly as Sora pictured him, dressed in rags, with a teasing smirk. “But that’s not quite right. This isn’t him now.” Kairi frowned. “Let’s see…”

The image flickered, changing bit by bit. The round cheeks disappeared, soft features replaced with sharp, more mature ones, the smile and sparkling eyes replaced with a more somber expression. Silver hair longer, now, adorned with jewels and a golden circlet. Sora had never believed Ku’s rags, but even he hadn’t expected the rich silks draped over his friend, or the gold that shone everywhere on his person.

“My, what a beautiful person,” Kairi whispered.

Sora frowned. He agreed, but, “He doesn’t look very happy. Where is he? You said you’d find him, right?”

Kairi closed her eyes, as if thinking. “Aha! He’s at the palace!”

“At the palace…” Sora was a good house burglar, but the palace was swarming with guards. There was no way for him to get in there. He wilted.

“Why don’t I take you there?”

Sora shrugged and gestured at his patched and filthy clothing. “They’d only throw me out. Or worse, put me in the dungeon.”

Kairi tilted her head. “That’s no trouble at all.” She snapped her fingers, and Sora found himself wearing something similar to Ku, all in blues, with some jewelry of his own. It was more modest, but still far richer than anything he’d ever owned.

“But I didn’t wish for—“

“Call it a package deal. I help you with anything you need to find your friend Ku, including a makeover. This fashion is really quite lovely, anyway. You look good.” She practically glowed as she made a circuit around Sora, adjusting folds of fabric here and there. She paused to tuck her lamp into a pocket that Sora wouldn’t have known was even there. “There we are. Keep it safe for me, Master. Ready?”

Sora didn’t get a chance to reply before Kairi transported them into the palace.


	3. The Prince

Prince Riku frowned over the scroll spread across his desk, his head propped up on a hand. It was an old treaty, yet another historic document his father insisted that he study. He didn’t mind studying, really, but he missed the days when he had more free time, when he could slip away from the palace and pretend he was just another boy. How he envied the street rat he’d befriended. Sora, with his dirty face and bright smile. The boy was free, without any responsibilities or obligations.

Well. His so-called friend had been so presumptuous about the life of a prince. There was more to it than sitting around and doing whatever he wanted. And being a prince was very lonely. His father was caring, but overprotective of his only son, and Riku’s only visitors were nobles and foreign royalty. All of whom were so different from him. Haughty, simpering, and courtly. He was to meet yet another princess this evening, and her entire entourage, including a withered old crone of a king and—

Riku slammed his fist into his desk with a huff. The whole thing would be exhausting and useless. He had no interest in princesses or marriage. He had no interest in carrying out yet another series of false interactions for the sake of appearances. He’d have to beg his father for a respite. Even a few days to call his own would be better than none. He took a calming breath, eyes flicking down at the document before him. No, he couldn’t concentrate on that anymore.

He stood up and began pacing, trying to work out a sudden excess of energy.

Which is how Sora found him when he appeared within the prince’s chambers with an audible _pop_. The brunette glanced around, catching his bearings and trying not to be overwhelmed by the sumptuous décor. He’d never seen so many beautiful things in one place, and in the midst of it all, shining brighter than it all, was his childhood friend, staring at him with wild eyes and a slack jaw.

Sora beamed. “Ku!”

Riku narrowed his eyes. “How did _you_ get in here?”

Sora scratched the back of his head, casting about for Kairi, who was inexplicably absent. “Well, about that—“

“Did you steal those clothes, Sora?” Riku’s mood had been foul, and the addition of Sora just _traipsing in_ irritated him. As always, the brat could do whatever he wanted, it seemed. Riku ground his teeth at the thought.

“I didn’t—Ku, you stole, too! Since when did that bother you?”

Riku glared at him. “Stealing a loaf of bread and stealing that,” he gestured at Sora’s fine attire, “are completely different. I should—“

Sora cut him off. “Well, I didn’t steal this!” He sighed and looked at the ground. “I looked everywhere for you, Ku. I wanted to see my best friend again.”

Riku stiffened. Sora had…looked for him? “Why—“ he paused, hearing the sound of footsteps outside his door before the knock.

“Prince Riku, is everything alright in there? I thought I heard voices.”

Riku noticed the way Sora’s eyes widened with realization, and rushed to clamp a hand over his mouth. “Shh,” he hissed, before calling out, “Yes, I’m fine. Please do not disturb me again, unless I call.” Sora squirmed, fighting his natural instinct to flee. Because, despite his protests, he did make his living by thieving, and getting caught in the palace was something he wouldn’t be able to explain away.

“Yes, your majesty.” Footsteps retreating, and both young men relaxed, Riku dropping his hand from Sora’s mouth.

“ _You’re_ the _prince?_ ”

Riku tossed his hair over a shoulder and strode to a chaise lounge. “Don’t act so surprised, Sora. You knew I wasn’t one of you the whole time.” He sighed, some of his anger leaving him, and sat down. “But you pretended I was. That was kind of nice.”

Sora sat down next his friend, gingerly, unsure of his welcome. “Well yeah. We had a lot of fun that way.” Silence between them for a few moments. “Is it true, what you said? That it’s lonely, being the prince?”

Riku deflated, slouching against the corner of the couch. “Yeah.”

Sora leaned against the prince. “Well, now that I know where you are, I can come visit more often, right?”

Riku looked down into those blue eyes and felt something clench in his stomach. He squeezed his own eyes shut. “No, Sora, you can’t. They’ll haul you away and lock you in chains.”

“Can’t you just tell them not to? You’re the prince, so they have to listen to you.”

Riku shook his head with a jingle of gold. “It’s not like that. I—my father wouldn’t allow it. He’s the sultan, and his word is law. The only people I’m allowed to talk to are hand-picked by him.”

Sora frowned. “Ku—“

“You should go. Before you get caught.”

“You could come out with me again. Like you used to.”

Another shake of silver and gold. “Father is entertaining a princess tonight. My absence would be noticed.”

“A princess…” Sora rolled the word around in his head, thinking, remembering something Ku had told him once. “If…if I were a prince, I could see you?”

Riku chuckled and flicked the brunette’s nose. “You, a prince? It would be a disaster!” There was a familiar, teasing smirk on his lips, and Sora broke into his own grin. But Riku sobered. “Don’t pretend you’re a prince to get in here, Sora. They’ll figure it out.”

Sora only jumped up with a secret smile. “I’ll come back tomorrow, Ku!”

“Sora, don’t—“ But Sora had already slipped out onto the balcony. Riku rose to follow him, but his friend was nowhere to be seen. He stared into the empty courtyard for a moment, before returning to his desk. He suddenly felt weary, and his loneliness was sharper than it had been before seeing Sora again. But he really hoped Sora wouldn’t return. His father may be kind, but a criminal was a criminal.


	4. The Wish

Sora hadn’t been sure how to leave the palace. Kairi had disappeared, but she’d told him he had three wishes, so she couldn’t be gone, right? For the moment, he was pressed tight against some masonry above Prince Riku’s balcony, avoiding being seen. But it was still bright out, and if he didn’t find a way out soon, well, there would likely be no tomorrow.

He reached into his clothing and pulled out the lamp, poking at it. “Kairi? Are you still there?”

A puff of smoke came from the spout, and Sora had to stop himself from almost dropping it again. A yawn as Kairi’s shape appeared in midair. “I was napping. Also, you don’t have to knock so loud, you know? Just call me, next time.” She took in Sora’s position, clutching to the side of the palace. “What are you doing? I thought I put you _inside_ the palace.”

Sora blinked. “Well, you did, but I had to leave. I didn’t think I should go out the front door, if I didn’t come in by it.”

Kairi giggled. “I see.”

“Uhm. Can you help me out here, before I get caught?”

Kairi hummed. “I don't know, you look pretty silly up there.”

“Please? Or do I have to wish—“

“No, no, don't waste a wish on that!” Kairi shook her head, and Sora found himself clinging to air, before toppling to the floor of his hideaway.

“Hey, ow!”

Kairi winced. “Sorry! I didn't mean to do that.”

“It's okay.” Sora smiled. “It's better than landing in the palace dungeons.”

The genie smiled back. “So, did you find your friend?”

“Yes! But, you know, I really want to see him again. But I can't, not the way I am. It would cause a lot of trouble, I think. Because, Kairi, he’s the prince!”

“Of course he is, why else would he be in the prince’s room?” Kairi rolled her eyes, as if it had been obvious.

Sora raised his eyebrows. “I didn't know he was the prince!” He bit his lip. “Now it kind of makes sense, some of the things he said before. Anyway. I want to be a prince, too, so I can go see him whenever I want.”

Kairi leaned against the wall, eyes distant as she thought it over. “Being a prince…is a little complicated. It’s not just a title. There’s much more to it.”

Sora’s face fell. “Yeah, that’s pretty much what Ku told me. I didn’t know why he said that, back then. I still don’t really know what it’s like. I don’t think he likes it, but I thought, maybe I could stick around and cheer him up. You know?” Kairi nodded.

They were both silent for several minutes, each trying to work out a solution for Sora’s problem. Sora wasn’t stupid: between Ku’s warning and Kairi’s input, he knew that wishing to be a prince wouldn’t be the best solution. If he pretended to be a prince, he could be discovered and arrested. If he became a _real_ prince, well, Sora wasn’t sure that he wanted that. Not if it would cause too many problems. All he wanted was to be near his friend, really, but Ku made it seem almost impossible.

Kairi, on the other hand, had some ideas. There were many ways to help Sora into the palace, aside from magicking him directly in. It could be easy, if Sora didn’t insist on being a prince. It could also still be tricky—magic was fickle, if one wasn’t clear with their instructions. But Kairi knew her way around wishes.

“Master Sora,” she began. “Your first wish was to find this person, so he must be very dear to you, right?”

Sora nodded. “He was my best friend!”

“And you want to be able to see him whenever you want, right? So, why can’t you?” It couldn’t just be that Sora would have to be a prince, she thought.

“He said they only let royalty and nobles near him. Only people that his father approves.” Sora turned his eyes to the ground suddenly. “I thought—I thought, if I was a prince, I could marry him and we could always be together.” The last was spoken low.

Kairi’s eyes widened. “Marriage isn’t—it’s not like that, Master.”

“I know,” he mumbled, face growing pink.

“Oh.” Kairi pursed her lips. “I see. Well, he is very beautiful, your prince.” Sora’s blush deepened.

“He’s not _my_ prince. He’s _the_ prince.”

Kairi’s hand on his shoulder startled him. “Of course.” Her eyes sparkled with amusement. “Well, I can give you a reason to be with the prince, and stay there, if you so wish. The rest would be up to you. And the prince.”

Sora’s face brightened. “What do I have to do?”

“Wish it, of course!”

“For you to give me a reason to be in the palace and stay there?” Kairi bobbed her head. “Okay. So. I wish for Kairi to give me a reason to be with Ku and stay there!”

Kairi clapped her hands. “You got it!”

Except nothing happened, other than Kairi’s disappearance. “Uhm? Kairi? Where’d you go?”

She didn’t appear out of the lamp when he called, so he tapped the lamp, then polished it like he’d done earlier. Still nothing. Sora bit his lip.

Two days passed, with no sign of Kairi. Sora tucked away the rich garments she’d given him and donned his rags again. He pawned his trinkets, but kept the lamp. Just in case. It was between the folds of the silks, in a small chest in a broken part of the wall in his hideaway. He began planning his next burglary, but it didn’t bring him excitement like it had before.

He’d already found Ku, and he was beyond Sora’s reach.

He wondered what happened to Kairi. Had she lied, or played a trick on him? He didn’t know much about genies, but he’d heard that magicians, at least, were tricksters. Perhaps genies were the same. But she hadn’t seemed that way. In fact, she’d been eager to help Sora.

On the third day, Sora’s old friend Tidus paid him an unexpected visit. Sora wasn’t even sure how the blond knew how to find him, until Tidus announced that he’d been sent by Princess Kairi, whose caravan he had been hired to protect. Sora’s eyes widened, but he didn’t hesitate to dress in his blue silks and drop the lamp in the hidden pocket. Tidus raised an eyebrow at the attire, but didn’t ask how Sora had gotten it. He probably thought it was stolen, but they came from the same background. He wouldn’t be bothered.

Kairi offered an apologetic smile once they’d ducked into her litter. “I should have told you, it takes some time, to get an invitation from the sultan.”

Sora took in her clothing—much more suited to the current fashions than before. “But—you’re not a princess! What if you get caught?”

Kairi winked. “Who told you I wasn’t a princess? Shows what you know!” Sora stared. “Anyway, I don’t usually get to be a princess, so I thought this would be fun.”

Sora blinked. “Okay, but, how does this grant my wish?”

“Well, as a guest, I am to present the sultan and his son with gifts.” Sora cocked his head. “You’re my present to the prince!” She clapped her hands together. “Normally I don’t approve of such things, but I think this will work.”

Sora considered this. “So…I’ll be a…slave or something?”

Seeing his frown, Kairi shook her head. “I don’t think it will be like that. It’s just the reason. The rest is up to you. And the prince.” She patted his hand. “Trust me. I’ll make your wish turn out right.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the lovely [Pikuuri](http://pikuuri.tumblr.com/) (aka professorsparklebutt) for creating this AMAZING LOVELY GORGEOUS OMG FLAILS fan art based off of this fic!
> 
>  
> 
> [](http://pikuuri.tumblr.com/post/133474202320/here-it-is-this-is-a-present-for-the-wonderful)


	5. Unusual Gifts

Prince Riku would be lying to himself if he wasn't disappointed when Sora didn't come again the next day. Sora had always kept his word, and even if it was risky, Riku had hoped his friend would return. But, at the same time, he was glad he hadn't. No one would ever had thought about what _Riku_ wanted, only that there was an intruder with the prince.

The evening's dinner with the princess had been as dull and exhausting as Riku had expected. That, followed by Sora's absence, and then his father's announcement that they would soon be entertaining yet _another_ foreign princess, had Riku in a dark mood. So much for a respite. In the meantime, he was still expected to continue his studies, and train. They lived in a peaceful time, but it hadn't always been so, and the sultan expected his son to be able to fight, if it came to that.

The training reminded him of sparring with Sora in dirty alleys. It always had, and he wondered if Sora had ever had the opportunity to hone the skills he'd taught the brunette.

He always wondered what life was like for a street rat, once they outgrew that.

"Prince Riku."

His uncle's voice startled him out of his reverie. He'd been staring unseeing at his book for some time, and he came back to reality with a blink, turning to face the tall man. "Uncle Xemnas. How are you this evening?" Even with his blood, he must act his part. How he hated it.

"Well, my prince. And you, are you ready for this evening's guest? Princess Kairi, was it?"

Riku nodded, keeping his features neutral. "I am always prepared to entertain Father's guests."

"Come now! These lovely young ladies all come to see you!"

Riku turned his face to the window. "They come to see Father's coffers."

Xemnas laughed. "Maybe so! Perhaps it is the same with this Princess Kairi. I must admit, I have heard very little of this princess, except that she comes from a far country." Riku hummed a noncommittal response. "If it's a match Eraqus wants, I think he would do better to find someone a little nearer. I know of one who would dazzle your father. And you as well, Prince."

"Sultan Eraqus," Riku corrected, not bothering to address the suggestion of marriage.

"Yes, of course. Even after all this time, I still forget on occasion." Xemnas' lips stretched into a thin smile. "He's still my brother, after all."

Riku closed his book and uncurled from his chair. "Of course." A little coldness had crept into his voice, and his uncle's sharp gold eyes caught his for a moment. Challenging. Riku couldn't remember when that challenge had appeared there, or if had always been there. Only that his father didn't seem to notice it, and Riku found that unsettling. So his uncle got the courtly treatment, until he crossed a line. "If you'll excuse me, Uncle, I must make myself presentable for the evening." He gestured at his rumpled clothing.

"Of course." He bowed, watching as Riku quit the study, lips still in that thin smile, voice not mocking so much as the words were.

Riku ignored the itch at his back after he'd passed, the prickle of his uncle's eyes following him down the hall.

Once in his own chambers, Riku closed the door behind him and leaned against it, bumping the back of his head against the wood. He wanted so bad to shed his confining silks for the freedom of coarse linen. Instead, he only exchanged them for finer cloths, threaded with gold and dyed in brilliant colors, and adorned himself with golden chains.

He found gold so much more appealing when there was a game made of it, plucking it from the unwatched purses in the market.

He straightened with a sigh and strode to the throne room, where he and Sultan Eraqus would receive their latest guest. Head held high, steps even and whisper-quiet. Shadows of guards, flanking the halls as moved through the palace. Everything ordered and perfect.

He wanted to punch something.

Instead, he entered the grand room with a deferential bow to his father. He was greeted with a smile, "My son, the Prince!" and cheers from the court. He couldn't fault the sultan, for wanting only the best for him.

More cheers erupted at the announcement of Princess Kairi, who stepped from her litter with a perfect courtesy. Her foreign looks spoke of her far-off country—wine-red hair, and rosy skin—but she'd made an effort at least to adopt their clothing, wrapping herself in in pink and burgundy silk, and she was quite pretty. But Riku had learned long ago that looks meant nothing. Vipers could just as easily drape themselves in finery.

"Your Majesties!" Her voice carried as she approached the throne, litter-bearers close behind her. A voice used to being heard, then. "I thank you for your hospitality, and in return, I come bearing gifts." She gestured to one of the men, who drew level with her, a long chest held up in his arms, which he opened with a nod from the princess. "For the great Sultan, a weapon from my home country, a Keyblade, forged with only the strongest metals." Riku and the sultan looked at the strange sword with curiosity. It was, in fact, in the shape of a key, blunt on the outside, but with a wicked-looking edge on the inside, the teeth a deadly barb. The craftsmanship was superb, and the weapon unlike any that either had seen before.

Sultan Eraqus' eyes sparkled. "You do us great honor with this gift, Princess."

Princess Kairi offered another courtesy in acknowledgement. "And for the Prince, I have a most special gift. From my own household," she held her hand out, and a young man stepped from her litter, taking the offered hand and bowing low to the royalty before them. "A most obedient servant." She was practically glowing as Riku's eyes turned to examine her offering. "I think you will find him very eager to make you happy, my prince."

Riku stared, unbelieving, taking in the messy chocolate hair and bright blue eyes. Silks instead of rags, again, but it was undeniably Sora. Again. Twice in one week. Riku was suddenly thankful that his court mask was so well-practiced.

Sora beamed when Riku beckoned him forward, eyes on him even as he bowed again and kissed the Prince's offered hand. His lips warmed Riku, so that he needed to take a breath before he spoke. "Such a surprising gift, Princess. I thank you." He glanced at Sora, their eyes locking for a moment, Riku caught in the conspiratorial twinkle there.

The thief had some explaining to do, once they were alone. Riku narrowed his eyes, and then finally tore his gaze away.


	6. Catching Up

"If you'll forgive me, I'm afraid my gift won't be much use to you at dinner," Princess Kairi murmured, taking her seat next to the prince. "We don't often require personal servants to wait the dinner table."

Riku raised a silver eyebrow at his guest. "Please Princess, tell me more about your home country. I'm afraid I'm not familiar with it." Not that he wanted to expose the girl in a lie, at what it could cost her (or more importantly, Sora), but his curiosity was eating at him. Was the girl as much a sham as Sora? If not, how had he convinced her to smuggle him into the palace?

Kairi smiled, eyes crinkling at the corners. "It's a small island country, a peaceful, quiet place. It's green and warm, and the main commerce comes from the sea. But there are a few places in the mountains where our people harvest plants for dyes and spices. I miss it very much, but one must do what one must." Her smile faded a little, eyes focusing on something far-off. "It simply feels like I have been away for forever."

Riku ignored the hopeful smile his father shot his way, noticing the prince interacting with their guest, for once without prompting. "And what brings you so far from your home? Surely not for a glimpse of the sultan," Eraqus interrupted.

The princess's smile faltered. "I'm afraid I had no choice. A great storm was approaching, and I was sent away to escape it. I've been travelling for some time, with my escort."

Riku studied her. She seemed to be speaking the truth, but instinct told him there was a lie in there, somewhere. Maybe a small detail. But then, Sora as a servant was certainly a lie. Sora had always been a free spirit, never one to be caught or ordered around. That, at least, exposed the whole thing as a farce.

His attention was drawn away from the girl to fall on the other person in question: Sora had appeared in front of their table, a grin on his face, small body twisting in flips and somersaults. A blur of blue silks through the air. Then, with a quick motion, he snatched up fruits from their table and began juggling them. Riku stared; Eraqus and Xemnas applauded.

Kairi giggled. "Well, as I said, he's not much use, but he's amusing."

The rest of the dinner turned to the usual small talk, delicacies disappearing as quickly as they were presented, and all the while, Sora smiled and danced and entertained. Riku had never thought a thief would channel their agility into such controlled movements for amusement, although he wasn't surprised when Sora used sleight of hand to pilfer silver from the table. Xemnas especially laughed when Riku found himself reaching for a fork, only to see it flashing in the air, juggled along with some dates.

When he was sure no one was looking, Riku shot Sora a glare, whose grin only widened.

Sora was covered in a sheen of sweat by the time Sultan Eraqus announced the end of dinner, and no one found it strange that the prince's new acquisition moved to stand at his side, awaiting orders.

There was nothing unusual about a prince having a servant accompany him to his quarters, especially one that was a new gift.

Still, Riku glanced both ways in the hallway before shutting his door and spinning to face Sora. "Are you out of your _mind_? I told you not to—"

"Not to pretend to be a prince," Sora cut him off cheerfully. "So I didn't."

Riku dragged a hand down his face. "So you brought some girl into it, instead? She's not even a real princess, is she?"

Sora shrugged and scratched the back of his head. "Not exactly, at least I don't think…"

Riku rolled his eyes. "There is no 'Not exactly,' Sora, she either is or isn't. So who is she, anyway, that she's willing to risk death to smuggle you into the palace?"

Sora plopped down onto a pile of pillows, already making himself at home. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you. Anyway, she didn't _smuggle_ me in, exactly. You can't smuggle gifts." He shot Riku a winning smile. "So, what's my first order as your servant, Ku?"

Riku moved to stand over the brunette. "It's _Prince Riku_. You seriously must have a death wish." Sora snorted. "Fine. Your first order is to tell me the truth. At least if I know, I can anticipate any problems."

Sora sprawled back on the pillows, and Riku suddenly found his eyes drawn to the smooth line of stomach that was exposed at the movement. "You know, it's very comfortable here. If I would've known about you before, I think I would have tried something like this a lot sooner."

Aqua eyes narrowed. "Sora." A thread of warning in his voice, the kind of voice he used to give orders, arms crossing across his chest.

Sora's expression darkened. "Well, _my prince_ , I stole her. Well, sort of."

"Sort of?"

Sora sat up with a huff. "I didn't know! See, there was this old lamp, and I thought, no one will notice it missing, and anyway, if I cleaned it up, I could get a little silver for it, right?"

"What's a lamp have to do with anything?"

Blue eyes bugged. "That's what I'm telling you, Ku!" Sora stood on his toes so he could whisper in the prince's ear, "She's a genie!"

"What?" Riku spluttered, then broke into laughter. "Wow, Sora, you almost had me. Fine. Whatever. Don't tell me."

"Ku, I'm telling the truth!"

Riku ruffled brown hair fondly, humming. "I can't say I'm not glad for the company. Just don't get caught. And stop calling me Ku. If you're going to be my servant," his lips twisted wryly, "then you had better act like it. At least outside of this room. I am the prince, after all."

Sora surprised him with a crushing hug. "Well, if you don't believe me yet, that's okay. I'm just glad I get to be with my friend again."

Riku stiffened at the strange warmth enveloping him, waiting for the embrace to end. When it did, he cleared his throat. "So, ah, you can sleep somewhere in here. There's a small closet that's for personal servants, but you don't have to sleep there. I don't usually keep a personal servant, nor do I really consider you one. But, outside of this room, you cannot let your mask slip. Don't trust anyone. They all have their own agendas."

Sora frowned. "That sounds worse than being out there," he gestured at the balcony, curtains fluttering in a small breeze.

Riku lifted his shoulder with a shrug. "Welcome to life at the palace." With a sigh, he moved to recline on his couch, eyes tracking Sora as the brunette made a circuit of the room. "I'll be expected in the throne room again soon. Father likes to entertain his guests with performers after dinner. Where did you learn to do all that, anyway?"

Sora was examining an ornate cabinet, fingers brushing over the keyhole. "Oh, you know. Here and there. Just a little something I started doing after you disappeared, a little tumbling to distract people." He glanced up at the prince. "Selphie would do her thing while everyone watched. You know, it's a good thing there's so many guards around here, because this lock is terrible." He demonstrated by swinging the cabinet door open, revealing Riku's best silks.

Riku chuckled. "You'll have to teach me how to do that, later. It might actually be fun to tease the nobles at court."

"Where do you sleep, Ku?"

The prince waved a nonchalant hand at a curtained doorway. "My bed is through there. This is just the outer chamber."

Sora twitched the indicated curtain aside, giving the other room a cursory glance. "It's so big. And this is all to yourself?"

Riku stared up at the ceiling. "It's small, compared to the whole city. I miss it, you know?" Sora hummed in acknowledgement.

A silence descended between them, stretching and becoming almost uncomfortable, until a knock at the door broke the tension. "Prince Riku?"

"Enter."

A young boy eased the door open, dressed in plain linen and obviously a lesser servant. "Sultan has me inform you that performance soon," he proclaimed, voice high and accented.

Riku nodded. "Thank you. You may go." The boy left as carefully as he'd entered, and Riku turned to Sora. "Care to come along? You can serve me wine, but I don't drink much. So you can enjoy the performance, too."

Sora's beaming face was all the answer he needed.


	7. Unequal

Xemnas woke at the first light of day, as was his habit. His young servant, a scarred, blue-haired man, already had coffee waiting for him as he slid from his bed. He wrapped himself in a light robe, accepting the cup, and toed on a pair of slippers, before heading to the palace library.

Their father had begun the task of compiling many of the texts and scrolls, and Eraqus had insisted on continuing to do so, even offering commissions to bring writings from far-off places. Xemnas had thought it a waste of gold, at first. But, he mused, being able to reference the histories in his own home, rather than needing to journey to do so, was much more convenient.

Setting his coffee aside, he unrolled a world map over his desk, taking care to weight down each corner. Then, he pulled down a thick volume, running a finger down the spine. "Royal Genealogies." He smirked, and opened it to where he'd left off the night before.

~*~

Riku woke to sun filtering in through the windows, only slightly dimmed by the curtains draped across them. He felt unusually warm, and it took him a moment to realize why. There was a weight across his waist, Sora's arm slung across him in slumber, his head tucked up against Riku's side, silks in a blue aura around him. The brunette mumbled something in his sleep and clutched Riku tighter.

The prince sat up, shaking Sora gently. "Sora."

There was a series of sleepy sounds, followed by a yawn, before blue eyes fluttered open. "Ku?" He was flushed, with imprints from folds in the sheets on his face, and Riku felt oddly dizzy as he looked at him.

"I told you to sleep out there," he murmured. "You can't sleep in here. And look, you've messed up your clothing. Don't you know you have to sleep in something else?"

Sora bit his lip. "I don't have anything else."

Riku sighed. "Why didn't you say anything?"

Sora shrugged. "I didn't know. I always just wear the same thing."

Riku scrunched his nose. "I guess I never noticed before." He moved to slip from the sheets, but Sora's arm tightened around his waist. "What are you doing?"

"What are _you_ doing? It's still early. Look at the sun. We should go back to sleep."

Riku furrowed his brow. " _We_ should not go back to sleep. You may go sleep out there," he pointed at the curtained doorway, "but you should know, we rise early in the palace. Remember, last night Father said I'm to take your princess out for a morning ride."

Sora made a face. "But I'm still tired from last night. Aren't you?"

"A little. But a ride isn't so bad. Have you ever ridden, Sora?"

"No, of course not."

Riku brightened. "Then come with! You know, horses are a large part of our trade. We have the swiftest ones in our stables. I can make an excuse, that we'll want to ride fast, so you must have your own horse to keep up." Riku hummed at the thought of racing Sora on horseback. He would win, of course, but if Sora learned to be as good a horseman as him, then he might prove to be some competition. He hadn't been this excited about something since he'd run free on the streets with the brunette. It would please his father, too, if it appeared he favored the foreign princess's gift. Even if his interest lay in the gift itself, rather than the giver.

Wide blue eyes took in the spark that animated the prince, and Sora relented, releasing him. "Okay. That sounds fun."

Riku smiled, ruffling Sora's sleep-mussed hair as he got out of bed. "Good. First, breakfast. I'll have someone show you the kitchens, and you can bring something for both of us." He pulled a rope that hung from the ceiling, and cast another glance at Sora's unkempt state. "And they can find you something else to wear. I can't have you following me around looking like that."

Sora frowned. "I thought you didn't consider me a servant, but now you're having me get you breakfast?"

Riku rolled his eyes. "I told you, if you don't want to get caught, you'll have to act the part."

Sora stood up and leveled a gaze at the prince. "You said outside of this room. I can just stay in here, can't I?"

Riku stepped closer and looked down at the brunette. "You'll have to leave the room to get fresh clothes."

Sora met his eyes, unintimidated. "You could just have them brought here."

The prince huffed an exasperated sigh. "No, Sora, I can't. Servants don't serve other servants. You're the one who—" he was cut off by a knock at the door. "Enter!" he called, brushing past Sora to enter the outer chamber. Sora followed close behind, a sour expression on his face.

The boy from the night before bowed from the doorway. "Your majesty?"

Riku propelled Sora forward with a light push. "Find him some suitable riding clothes, and show him to the kitchens for my breakfast."

Another bow. "Yes, Majesty." Without waiting for Sora's compliance, the boy turned and began walking down the hall. Sora turned and shot a wounded look at Riku.

The prince's face softened. "If you can get through this, I promise the ride will be worth it. Now go."

Sora's lip jutted in a pout, but he turned to catch up with the boy. Prince Riku wasn't the same as Ku had been, and that bothered him a little. This person spoke with authority and expectation, despite their past together, when they'd roamed the streets as equals. Even watching the entertainment the night before, Sora had felt a distance between them, because kneeling at Riku's feet was nothing like sitting at his side. He wondered if the prince had changed, or if he had always been like this, and Sora had never noticed. He hoped they could find a way to be friends like they used to be. He hoped Kairi knew what she was doing, putting him into this situation.

Riku, on the other hand, was caught in his own dilemma, unsure how to treat the person that had suddenly been thrust into his care. Sora obviously wasn't servant material, never had been, and never would be. But there were expectations that had to be met, especially if he intended to keep his friend near him. It wasn't a bad idea, after all, to have someone he could trust at his side, but given their different stations, it would be hard to elevate Sora to be his equal. At least the way things were now.

He hadn't been excited to order Sora around, but he was glad to have a moment to himself. He was used to solitude, and the sudden presence of another person in his space was jarring. Especially when that person raised unfamiliar feelings within him. To wake up with Sora in his bed…! Riku chewed his lip. No, that couldn't happen again.

Riku was only halfway dressed when Sora returned, not bothering to rap on the door to announce his presence. Riku sent him a glare, hastily pulling on his shirt. "In case you haven't noticed, you're supposed to _knock_ when entering someone's room. Especially mine."

Sora returned the look with a dark one of his own, raising the tray he carried in both hands. "No free hands. You know, as a prince, you're very hard to please. I miss the old Ku."

"Well, so do I!" Riku snapped.

Blue eyes widened, then dropped to the floor. "Sorry," Sora mumbled. "I didn't really mean it."

"So am I," Riku sighed. "Let's just hurry up and eat so we can get out of the palace. I can't breathe in here." He glanced at the loose, undyed trousers and sleeveless teal shirt that Sora now wore. "That suits you."

Sora set the tray on a small table and plucked at the shirt. "I could eat for a week if I sold these."

"There's no need." Riku picked at his breakfast, gesturing for Sora to sit across from him. "This is for you, too."

"Yeah. It's a little strange, not having to work for it."

"We still have to work for it, Sora. Just not in a way you do, on the streets."

They ate quietly, until Riku poured himself a cup of dark liquid. "What is that?"

Riku quirked an eyebrow. "Coffee." He offered the cup to Sora, who sniffed it before taking a sip.

Sora sputtered, spitting the bitter liquid out. "You willingly drink that?"

Riku laughed. "Yes. I rather enjoy it, actually." Sora made a face. "Well good, that just means more for me."

"You can have it!" Sora stuck his tongue out, and Riku smiled into his cup.

Kairi was already waiting for them at the royal stables, smiling as Riku and Sora approached. "Prince Riku, thank you so much for the opportunity to ride! It's been so long since I've been able to!" She winked at Sora.

Riku nodded stiffly. "We have excellent horses. Father likes me to show them off for him." A stable hand brought out the first horse at a sign from Riku. "This is Destiny's Embrace," he announced, accepting the reins to the sleek chestnut mare. "She's gentle, but swift. Reliable. A perfect mount for a princess."

Kairi hummed, running her hands over a shiny flank and turning to stroke the horse's muzzle. "Nice to meet you, beautiful. I hope you don't mind bearing me, for a little while. I can tell you're secretly a free spirit." She turned to Riku. "I hope we can go somewhere to really run."

Riku raised his eyebrows, then glanced at Sora. "I had hoped to. If you are up to it."

She laughed, and swung up into the saddle in a practiced motion. "We'll see if the prince can keep up, won't we, girl?" The mare tossed her head with a whinny.

Riku accepted a dappled grey, sending Kairi a challenge. "Star Seeker is my mount. He flies, Princess." He turned his attention to Sora. "I had to choose horses that could keep up. You'll be riding Stormfall. He's my second favorite." Riku locked eyes with Sora, trying to convey the significance of such favor, as the stable boy led a steel grey horse to the brunette.

Sora's eyes were wide, as he mutely took in the large animal. He'd seen them on the streets, before, but never up close like this. He reached a tentative hand out to pat the dark hide, but flinched when the horse turned to snuffle at him.

Kairi giggled, but Riku stepped forward, placing a reassuring hand on Sora's back. "That just means he likes you. Look, just put your foot in the stirrup here, and vault up. I'm sure you can do that."

Sora shot him an annoyed look. "Of course I can do _that_."

Riku stepped back with a smirk. "Of course." He glanced over at Kairi. "Quite the cheeky servant you've given me, Princess."

Kairi met his eyes. "Only if you're ungrateful for the gift I've given you, my prince. But come, let's ride out. Away from listening ears." She looked pointedly to Sora, already astride Stormfall, looking confused by the reins.

Riku followed her gaze and nodded, swinging onto his mount. "Very well. Come on, Sora."


	8. Competition

“Uhm,” Sora gave his reins another sidelong look.  “How do I make him go?”  
  
Prince Riku twisted in the saddle, his lips quirking up at Sora’s predicament; it wasn’t often he’d seen the other so out of his element.  “Tap him with your heels.  Gently, or he’ll think he’s allowed to run.  Here, wait.”  Riku steered his own mount alongside Stormfall, who’d started forward at a walk.  “The reins will tell him how to move, just pull to the side you want him to go.”  He demonstrated by twitching his own reins to one side, then the other.  “Both back to stop.  I trained them myself, they’ll respond to the lightest touch, so there’s no need to yank.”  
  
Sora scowled.  “I wouldn’t yank.  I just didn’t know how.”  
  
Kairi chuckled from her place in front of them, and Riku let out a huff.  “What he didn’t tell you,” Kairi added, “is that you’ll have to hang on with your legs.  You can grab his mane, too, if you need to.  Prince Riku, may we run?”  
  
Riku urged Star Seeker back alongside Kairi.  “There’s a stretch coming up that’s suitable.”  
  
Sora tapped his heels experimentally, and found himself grabbing the horse’s mane as he broke into a bouncy trot.  Still, he was quick to catch up to the prince and Kairi, and he felt himself adjusting his balance to match the grey’s stride.  “This isn’t bad!”  
  
Ku looked over at him and raised an eyebrow.  “Yeah?”  There was a mischievous twinkle in his aqua eyes that Sora recognized, a hint of the challenge he remembered from their sparring sessions.  “Well, from here, we’ll race.”  He pointed to a copse of trees in the distance.  “To there.”  
  
Kairi surprised them both as she let out a joyful whoop and spurred her mount forward.  “Better keep up!” she called as she passed them.  
  
Blue eyes met aqua ones just before they both surged forward in a burst of speed.  The gallop caught Sora off-guard even more than the trot had, but he tightened his legs around the horse and leaned into it, finding the balance of the new stride as hooves pounded into the ground.  The wind whipped at him, stealing his breath, and he laughed at the feeling of exhilaration.  It was better than burgling, and a quick look to his side found silvery hair streaming back from Ku’s face, his expression a near mirror to Sora’s own.  That was even better, to have his old friend at his side again.  
  
Kairi was still lengths ahead of them, so it was just the two of them.  Riku caught his glance and grinned, urging his horse faster.  And the prince hadn’t lied—Stormfall could keep pace with Star Seeker.  They stayed like that, racing side by side, until the trees drew nearer, and Riku’s mount began pulling ahead.  The gap between them grew, and Sora wondered if Riku had been holding his horse back all along, and if so, what that meant.  
  
He didn’t dwell on the thought.  
  
Kairi was already pacing her mare at the edge of the trees when Riku pulled up, letting his horse drop into a tight trot.  Sora was last, but not far behind the prince, panting and grinning.  
  
“That was amazing!” he gasped.  “Can we do it again?”  
  
Ku smirked.  “When we go back.  Come on, we’ll go a little farther.”  His eyes darted around, surveying the area.  “I wanted to take you somewhere quieter.”  Kairi and Sora fell into step behind him, Kairi sending the brunette radiant smiles as they followed his lead, through and then beyond the trees, to a sizable rock formation.  “Here,” Ku murmured, guiding his horse through a crevice between the rocks.  
  
It was narrow going, for a few minutes, rock walls close on each side, but the path opened up into something like an oasis, with a watering hole at one side, and grass blanketing the ground.  Ku dismounted and led his horse to the pool, and waited until his companions had followed suit before piercing them both with a calculating gaze.  
  
“So tell me, who are you?” his eyes landed on Kairi first.  “And why are you here?  Both of you.”  
  
Kairi looked at him with a gentle smile, while Sora shifted next to her, shuffling a toe along the ground.  “I told you—” Sora started, but Kairi cut him off.  
  
“It’s as I said.  I am Princess Kairi, of Destiny Island.”  She lifted a shoulder in a shrug.  “As for why I am here, it is mostly a diversion.  As I said, it has been very long since I have seen my home.  It is thanks to Sora, that I am even here at all.”  
  
Sora’s eyes widened, but Prince Riku’s attention was still on Kairi.  “How do you mean?”  
  
Kairi’s expression turned distant.  “I was trapped, for a very long time.  He found me and released me, but I’m sure with time, I’ll be captive again.  For now,” she smiled, “it is nice to be free for a time.  Because he helped me, I of course returned the favor.  Sora said, more than anything, he wanted to be with his best friend.”  
  
Riku snorted and turned to Sora.  “She’s not a genie, Sora.”  
  
Sora scratched the back of his neck, at a loss.  “She granted my wishes,” he mumbled.  But, catching a wink from Kairi, he pursed his lips and kept the rest of his thoughts to himself.  
  
Ku quirked an eyebrow.  “And quite a way to do it, don’t you think?”  He turned back to Kairi.  “If you are in danger, perhaps my father may be of some help.  I’m certain we have people to spare.”  
  
Kairi smiled at him, although her voice sounded sad.  “I’m afraid it is not the sort of matter to be solved in that way.”  Her eyes flicked to Sora.  “I can always hope that the danger has passed for good, this time.”  
  
Riku hummed in agreement, and turned to retrieve a bundle from his saddle.  “I thought we could sit here, at least for a little while,” he explained, shaking out the blanket.  “Away from the palace.”  He looked at Kairi, and then to Sora.  “I think, if you have gone this far to help Sora, I hope I can trust that you aren’t like the others who frequently visit.”  
  
“Oh, I don’t know,” Kairi said slyly, settling down on the blanket, “I think I might have a little in common with them.  After all, I would hate to come all this way and not see Prince Riku, the excellent swordsman, in action.”  
  
Sora’s face brightened at the suggestion.  “Yes!  We haven’t sparred for ages, let’s go!”  
  
Riku bit his lip.  “It’s not exactly something I do as an exhibition.  And I didn’t bring any practice swords.”  
  
“Are you sure?” Kairi asked, at the same time that Sora let out a noise of disappointment.  
  
“Come on, Ku!  We can use sticks, just like we used to.”  
  
Kairi chuckled.  “I thought I saw something like a sword in your pack.”  She looked pointedly at Riku’s saddle, and the prince was surprised to see two hilts peaking from beneath the saddle’s flap.  
  
With a shrug, he pulled the swords free.  “Fine then, if you insist.”  
  
Sora accepted his with awe, examining the strong metal in his hands.  “This is a practice sword?”  
  
Riku adjusted the grip on his own sword.  “Are you going to stare at it all day or are you going to fight me?”  
  
Sora grinned, shifting his attention to his childhood friend.  Even better than racing, this competition.  They began without preamble, both dropping into their fighting stances, circling each other.  There was no measure to take, as their previous battles returned to the forefront of their minds.  Sora struck first, lunging at the prince, who parried it easily. “Come on!” he called.  
  
The world narrowed to the two of them again, exchanging blow for blow, the sound of clashing metal ringing through their small world, marking the passage of time along with the sweat trickling from them both.  Even when Riku struck him, Sora didn’t concede.  Riku had always been the better of them at this, but Sora was always honing skills that could be useful later on, and he landed a few hits of his own.  Their eyes met with fire, and Sora ducked, kicking Riku’s feet out from under him.  The prince’s recovery was quick, as they stared over each other’s blades, both leveled at the other’s throat.  
  
Kairi’s applause pulled them back into reality.  
  
Sora and Riku’s panted breaths gave way to laughter as they lowered their swords, stepping forward to hug and pat each other on the back, as they had always done on the streets.  
  
“You’ve improved,” Riku chuckled, pulling back.  
  
“You, too,” Sora wheezed, following Riku to where he retrieved a skin of water.  “I really missed you, Ku.”  He squeezed Riku in another hug, before accepting the water.  
  
“Yeah,” Riku murmured, breathing in the scent of his friend.  “Yeah.”  They stood close for a few minutes, recovering, and Riku felt a smile on his face.  
  
Kairi caught his eyes and beamed, as if she knew something he didn’t.  But Riku couldn’t keep himself from looking back to Sora, standing at his side as an equal.  For the moment, at least.  
  
“We had better go back,” Riku declared, once they’d caught their breath.  “It’s almost time for lunch.”  
  
“Oh, good!” Sora exclaimed.  “I’m hungry.  We’ll race again, yeah?”  
  
Riku chuckled.  “Of course.  We have to beat Princess Kairi, this time, though.  It wouldn’t do for the prince to lose on the faster horse.”  
  
Kairi scoffed.  “We’ll see about that!”  
  
o - o - o  
  
Xemnas frowned down at the map.  Destiny Islands was indeed a far-off country, and, as Kairi had stated, earned much of its income from the sea, with a few exports of dyes and spices.  Even their country had some trade with the Islands, especially in dyes, as he’d discovered in a volume of old trade records.  
  
The Royal Genealogies had also confirmed the existence of Princess Kairi—or so it seemed.  That one was still suspect to him, because the family tree showed a “Princess Kairi” in every generation—albeit without the usual accompaniment of a roman numeral to distinguish each one.  On top of that, the brief physical descriptions were all the same—blue eyes, auburn hair.  In a country where dye was commonplace, he expected it wouldn’t be difficult to duplicate such a color.  Still, it was no hard evidence against the mysterious princess.  
  
“Saix.”  Xemnas turned to his servant.  “I need an almanac for Destiny Islands.  She mentioned a storm driving her from her country, I need proof.”  The scarred man bobbed his head in a nod as Xemnas scratched out a note bearing the almanac’s order.  “And another thing.”  Taking a fresh sheet of parchment, he scrawled another letter.  “Be sure this is delivered to Princess Larxene.  Take a horse, if you must.”  Xemnas dripped wax onto each document, before stamping his seal onto them.  
  
Saix accepted both documents with a bow.  “Your majesty.”  Xemnas watched his servant tuck them away and leave to execute his master’s orders, before turning to the window.  
  
In the courtyard below, Prince Riku’s unmistakable hair caught the afternoon sun, returning from the morning ride with the visiting princess.  There was a rare smile on his face, the expression so unusual to the prince’s face that Xemnas had to do a double-take.  
  
He stepped close to the window, staring down at the trio dismounting from their horses, studying them.  Along with the smile, was an easiness to the prince he could see, even from up here.  The set in his shoulders was relaxed, and though  Xemnas knew the boy was keen on his horses, this was different.  He was never so unguarded among other people.  Golden eyes hardened as they took in the princess.  If Riku did show her favor, his goals might be a little more challenging.  He glanced at the servant boy Princess Kairi had gifted the prince.  
  
Well.  That was interesting.  “What’s this?” Xemnas mused aloud.  “A servant riding _that_ horse?”  Perhaps it wasn’t the princess he needed to remove from the palace, after all.


	9. In Favor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man. I cannot believe I haven't updated this since _January_. I swore it had at least been March, but I guess I got caught up in a lot of things over the semester. ANYWAY. DEAREST READERS, thank you for your patience on this. I hope I can give this fic a little more attention now that I'm free for the summer, so please look forward to more!

"How did you find the ride, Princess?"

Kairi beamed at the sultan. "It was quite fun, Your Majesty. Your horses are very fine! And so fleet of foot, I almost thought I was flying."

Sultan Eraqus chuckled. "They are indeed fast. Most princesses aren't so eager to ride at such a pace, but our horses are no palfreys! I am pleased, indeed!"

Xemnas spoke up. "We should toast such a fine-spirited princess, Sultan."

"Of course, my brother is right. Let us give a toast to Princess Kairi!" Servants stepped forward to pour wine at a gesture from the sultan.

Riku shot a glance back to Sora, who stood behind him, looking bored, and more than a little annoyed. After changing out of their riding clothes, there hadn't been time for him to eat before lunch. It was unheard of, for a servant to eat with those he served. He cleared his throat to get the brunette's attention, and looked pointedly at his wine glass. Sora took the hint and filled the glass, but not without a discreet glare.

"To Princess Kairi!" echoed throughout the room, followed by the clink of glasses coming together for the toast.

Xemnas' gold eyes studied the prince and his new servant during the exchange, noted the way the brunette's lips pressed into a thin line, and the prince's shoulders stiffening. Turning his eyes to the princess, he found no tell there, but he thought that, in itself, was suspect.

"My Prince," he murmured, "I noticed you are already putting your new gift through its paces. It is highly unusual for you to take a servant along on your rides."

"It would have been a slight to the princess not to," Riku replied, face aloof. "In any case, it is high time I keep a personal servant."

"That it is," Eraqus rumbled. "That reminds me. The keyblade you have gifted us, I should like to learn more about it, if you would be so kind, Princess. I have heard it has quite the story."

"Not at all, Your Majesty; I would be happy to tell you of its origin." With a nod from the sultan, Kairi continued. "It is an old tale, and as old tales go, quite fanciful. But it is said that once, very long ago, the world was not as it is now, but rather, countless smaller worlds, each cut off from the rest.

"In one of these worlds, there arose a great darkness, one that found a way to travel between the worlds. It began seeking the lights of each world, to extinguish them. Of course, in the wake of this darkness, there appeared many heroes, who would fight this darkness, and drive it out. To do so, they, too, needed to travel between worlds. It was not meant to be a weapon at first, the keyblade, but rather the way between worlds, unlocking hidden corridors. However, when one of these heroes succumbed to darkness himself, he honed the teeth of his key and turned it against those he had once fought alongside.

"They had no choice but to follow suit, engaging in a great battle that jumped from world to world. With the teeth of the keys now sharpened, the keyblades tore at the corridors between, slicing through the borders that separated them, and causing a great cataclysm. When the dust settled, the darkness had been driven back, but the worlds had been thrown into chaos, gravitating towards each other, until nothing lay between.

"Seeing the damage that had been wrought, the surviving heroes decided to lock away the true power of the keyblades. The tale says that those who remained settled in Destiny's Island, and as a reminder for all that had happened, a warning to future threats, forged an inert replica. It is, however, a token of peace, rather than war, symbolizing the new bond created between all of the worlds."

Eraqus brought his hands together in brief applause; the rest of the table followed suit, and Kairi's cheeks reddened. "Well-told, Princess!"

Xemnas was nodding. "Yes, well-told. But, as you said Princess, it is quite a fanciful story."

Kairi smiled at him. "It has been passed down for generations. I'm sure it has been embellished quite a bit since then."

Xemnas leaned forward. "Of course. But, I have heard there's more to the story. I'm surprised you didn't tell that part, as well."

"What's this, Brother? You're familiar with Destiny Islands' folklore?"

Riku's eyes narrowed on his uncle, but his voice came out cordial. "Uncle, since when do you have interest in dusty myths?"

Xemnas fixed his golden eyes on the prince. "Why, since my beloved nephew, the Prince, has taken an interest in the princess from that country." He smirked.

Eraqus beamed. "It does seem so, doesn't it?"

"She is very unlike our previous guests," Riku murmured, face neutral. Kairi smiled, something playful on the edges of her lips.

"Indeed. Princess Kairi, please, oblige an old man." Xemnas voice lilted as he folded his hands on the table. "Share with us the rest of the story. Of the princess who led the keyblade warriors, and who founded the country. The one whose name you bear; it seems there has always been a Princess Kairi from Destiny's Islands, according to the genealogies. I am quite interested to know more."

Riku felt himself stiffen in his seat, but kept his face composed. If Xemnas knew that much about the country, it would be easier for the girl to get caught in whatever lie she had woven.

The question didn't faze Kairi. "Well, it's true that the name has been passed down in every generation, although it is more of a title." She winked at Xemnas. "Every family has its traditions. Being named after a legendary princess is ours."

"You say legendary as if she wasn't real." Xemnas's eyes were intent on Kairi.

"Now, now, Xemnas, don't press the poor girl," Eraqus chided. "Not everyone is as enthusiastic about history as you are."

Xemnas widened his eyes in innocence. "I was just curious, Sultan. After all, there is no record of her death, only of a mysterious disappearance. The birth and death records of all the 'Princess Kairis' are nonexistent."

Riku frowned, debating if he should voice support for their guest, to avoid Xemnas's scrutiny, and was about to open his mouth when his father beat him to it.

"That is indeed curious."

Kairi's smile only widened. "As I said, it is more of a title than a name. I do have another name, which I call my own." She sent a conspiratorial glance in Riku's direction; Riku shifted uncomfortably. "However, it is a name I share with only those closest to me."

"Ah, I see." Xemnas pressed on. "But what of the original 'Princess Kairi,' what became of her?"

Kairi sighed, her smile finally falling. "It is as you say. A mysterious disappearance. It was so long ago, that all that remains are theories. Perhaps she simply grew tired of ruling. Is it not quite tedious, Your Majesty?" She directed the question at Eraqus.

Eraqus chuckled. "It can be, at times. But it is the duty of a country's ruler to rule, whether or not that is what he wishes. Royalty's first duty is to their country."

Kairi nodded. "Of course."

After that, the conversation turned to the weather, and the plans for entertainment later that evening, peppered with commentary on this or that delicacy as it was presented to the royal table. It was, Riku realized, no different from the usual lunches his father hosted, and he found himself growing bored before long, fiddling with the edge of a table linen as his father regaled their guest with his favorite hunting story. Xemnas and Riku had both heard it a hundred times, but Xemnas, Riku noted, always humored his father with laughter at the appropriate pauses.

But Xemnas's attention wasn't on Eraqus.

His uncle's attention was directed towards Riku, sometimes flicking to Kairi, and, perhaps more alarming, was when his yellow eyes focused on Riku's quiet shadow. Riku suppressed the urge to glance back at Sora. He could imagine well enough the bored look he sported, or maybe even a scowl, without the practice Riku had at hiding his real expressions.

It was a relief when the sultan excuse himself. Less so when Xemnas offered to show Kairi to the royal library. Riku frowned and offered to join them, wary of his uncle's motives, but Kairi waved him off.

"Don't worry, my prince, I do not think I can capture the attentions of this lovely princess quite as well as you have." Xemnas's smile was saccharine; Riku felt an unpleasant twist in his stomach.

Kairi's smile was more genuine, and as she waved for her entourage to follow, Riku wondered again how she had found herself in Sora's company, and what her true motives were; if she wasn't here simply to help Sora, but had some other goal in mind. He hoped, at least, that she could take care of herself, in Xemnas's company.

"She'll be fine." Sora's soft voice startled him as they made their way down the hall, back towards Riku's rooms. He hadn't forgotten about Sora—how could he?—but Riku—what had Riku expected Sora's reaction to be, after a lunch like that? Riku was quiet, and only spared him a glance, a curt shake of his head, hoping Sora would understand. Guards lined the halls, men and women who were paid in gold. Men and women who had ears.

He could breathe again once his door was closed on the rest of the palace. He collapsed onto the chaise lounge, slouching against the pillows.

Sora stood uncertainly, a small distance between them. "You don't trust him, do you? Xemnas."

Riku's eyes found Sora's blue ones, saw his brow furrowed. He shook his head. "I'd be a fool if I did. He may posture well for court, but…his mask has slipped. For my benefit only, I'm sure." Riku heaved a sigh and closed his eyes.

There was a rustle of fabric, Sora stepping closer to Riku. "You can trust me."

Could he?

Riku didn't have an answer for that. Sora wasn't an idiot, he knew that much, but it had been some years since he'd slipped away to cavort in the streets with him. Riku felt weary, suddenly, a tiredness that weighed him down until he slouched deeper into the pillows.

He wished he could just slip away. A prince who mysteriously disappeared, like the first Princess Kairi. Run away and live freely, like Sora. But his father's words echoed in his mind. _But it is the duty of a country's ruler to rule, whether or not that is what he wishes. Royalty's first duty is to their country._

"Ku?" Sora's voice was tentative, and Riku wondered idly why he wasn't irritated about acting as a servant during lunch. With a pang of guilt, he realized that Sora still hadn't eaten, and even tempered with the thought that Sora was probably used to that, he didn't feel any happier about it.

"It's not 'Ku,'" he murmured. "It's Prince Riku." He draped an arm over his eyes, another shield against the outside world. "You should go to the kitchens if you're hungry."

Sora let out a soft snort. "You think I sat there watching everyone eat without helping myself?"

Riku felt his lips tug up in a small smile. "You little filch."

"Yeah." Sora's weight settled on the edge of the chaise, not quite touching Riku. "Is it always like this? Always watching your back?"

"Yeah."

"You know, you have to watch your back out there, too. It's not as easy as you think it is."

"I never said it was. But at least you have a choice. At least you have freedom." Riku thought he might sound petulant, but decided he didn't care. Sora was just a street rat. Just a servant. Of little consequence.

That was a lie. Riku drew in a long breath, let it out slowly.

Sora was quiet from his spot next to him. When Riku moved his arms and cracked his eyes open, he could almost see the gears turning in Sora's head, thinking, as he stared into space. "I wonder if Kairi's story is true," he said suddenly, breaking the silence. "About the worlds once being separated."

Riku pursed his lips. "Maybe. If you believe in fairy tales. Then again, even in myths, there's always a grain of truth. Or so Father has said."

Sora fidgeted. "Ku…"

"Hm?"

"Do you…do you think it always has to be separate? Prince Riku, and Ku, couldn't they be the same person, like the world is the same place, now?"

Riku's eyes opened more fully, his shoulders tensing. It wasn't the kind of thing he expected to hear from Sora. "Sora." He wasn't sure what he was going to say, but whatever it was, he forgot it when Sora brushed Riku's hair from his forehead. He froze, his breath stuttering.

"It got messy," Sora explained, dropping his eyes.

Riku let out a strained laugh, his throat tight. "Yours is worse."

Sora made a face. "Yeah, I guess so. But it's always like that. Yours is…" He let the sentence trail off, but leaned in and reached out again, trailing his fingers through silvery strands.

"Sora." Riku licked his lips. "Please don't touch me."

"Oh." He regretted the words immediately, the wounded look on Sora's face sending his stomach plummeting, but it was too late to take them back. Sora's hand retreated, and he twisted his hands together in his lap. "Sorry." He stood up. "Uhm. I. Uhm. Okay." He didn't look back as he walked over to the balcony overlooking the courtyard and leaned on the balustrade.

Riku sat up, staring after him. _What was Sora even doing here?_ He asked himself this, not for the first time, and still had no answer.


	10. Under Scrutiny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for being patient with me, I have so many WIP that sometimes it's hard to update everything as often as I'd like. Anyway, if you're reading this, I wanted to let you know that I'm organizing a Kingdom Hearts Big Bang, based on Tumblr: [@kh-worldsconnected](http://kh-worldsconnected.tumblr.com) Go check it out if you like fanart or fanfic! It's going to be awesome!

Xemnas sat at a desk in his chambers, elbows propped up, hands folded in front of his face, contemplating.

Princess Kairi had done nothing suspect in the time he'd taken to show her the library. That wasn't a problem. He was still waiting on more literature from Destiny Islands, and if there was even the slightest flaw in her background, he would find it. Then he could use the information to bend her to his will, whether it be to eject her from the palace, disqualify her as a potential wife for Riku, or, if she proved malleable enough, perhaps he could use her.

The servant she had gifted the prince was another matter. As the gift from one royal to another, there would be political consequences if he found an excuse to have the boy removed. He would prefer to avoid that, for the time being, at least. In any case, Xemnas was intrigued. Was the boy a pawn of the princess? How had he gained Riku's favor so quickly? For Riku clearly favored him. That much had been obvious when the servant had returned on the prince's second favorite horse. He knew Riku well enough to know that the easiness he'd seen in the prince that morning was unusual. That the interest he showed in the princess's gift was more than political posturing.

There was a knock at the door, and Saix's voice. "Your Majesty?"

"Enter."

Saix closed the door behind him and stood to one side of Xemnas's desk. "The Princess Larxene's reply." He held out a roll of parchment with the princess's royal seal.

Xemnas accepted it, prying the seal off and opening it. He scanned the letter's contents and nodded. "And the literature I requested?" He stood and strode over to a brazier, dropping the letter in it and watching it smoke and curl.

"The man said a week, at least, Majesty."

Xemnas's lips pressed into a tight line. He wasn't pleased, but there was little to be done to speed the process, considering the request. He nodded. "Very well." There was no rush, Princess Kairi had only been at the palace for a day, and any matters of state would take weeks to move forward. Still, he liked to be prepared. Liked to have times to set things in place as contingencies. He eyed the brazier, ensuring that the letter had fully burned, and turned back to his desk. "Bring me some coffee, Saix. When you return, there will be more messages to deliver. I expect your usual discretion."

"Yes, Majesty." Saix bowed.

o - o - o

Even with the tense silence that had fallen between them after lunch, Riku found that Sora's company brought with it a calming element, soothing away the loneliness that Riku had all but accepted as the norm. Sora had sat at the balcony for a little while, something like a pout on his face, before he'd turned his attention to studying Riku's room. Riku was at his desk, a scroll spread before him, but he'd long ago given up actually reading it. Instead, he stole furtive glances at Sora, watching him pick up the bric-a-brac that littered the room, or pause to feel the texture of some rich fabric.

The little pout on Sora's lips had turned into something more like contemplation. Perhaps if it had been another person, Riku might've wondered if he was appraising the value of the things, and maybe there was a little bit of that to it, but a part of Riku knew it was a distraction, something to keep Sora occupied as he turned over whatever was on his mind. That thieving wasn't the first thing on Sora's mind.

Riku absently traced a line of script with his finger. He wasn't sure what he'd done wrong, to cause Sora to look like that. Well, that wasn't entirely true. He knew he'd hurt Sora somehow by pushing him away. But what was he supposed to do? He'd been scared. Of Xemnas finding out—what? That Riku already knew Sora? That they were familiar, already, and that Xemnas could use it as leverage. That, though he hadn't seen Sora for years until now, he still trusted him.

He'd been scared, that he'd grow too comfortable, too complacent, with such an intimate gesture.

"What does it say?"

Riku glanced up again, to see Sora's attention on him again, head cocked to one side. He still had a subdued look about him, face thoughtful as he fidgeted with a brightly colored cushion. Riku sucked in his lip. "It's just some dull political treaty. I have better things to read, if you want."

Sora sighed. "I was just curious. I mean, I can't read, so." He shrugged, dropping the cushion back in place.

Riku stared down at the scroll in front of him. If Sora was sticking around, he would have to be able to survive court life. If he wasn't, well, there wasn't any reason why he couldn't learn a few extra skills to take with him when he left. Maybe even find some respectable work. Despite the momentary lapse, Riku had no delusions about his country's literacy—or lack thereof.

The thought of Sora disappearing from his life, for good, made Riku frown.

"I could teach you. To read. And write."

Sora gave him a measuring look. "To be your scribe?" It was wry, accompanied by a little twist of his lips. The look was brief, quickly replaced by a smile, but Riku had caught it. "Sure."

Riku took a deep breath and opened his mouth, and realized he didn't know what to say to Sora. He'd been out of his element since Sora had snuck into his room a few nights ago. So there was a thread of irritation in his voice as he muttered, "It's a useful skill. I won't teach you if you don't want to learn."

"Yeah, I'll learn." The smile turned lopsided and he took a step towards Riku. "When do we start?"

"Well, there's still a couple hours until dinner. We can start now." He moved the weights holding down the scroll and let the document curl into itself before he tucked it away. How had he been taught his letters? Riku retrieved a quill and a pot of ink, and some clean parchment, and began writing out the alphabet, making the letters large and neat. He tried to ignore Sora, who'd come around to stand next to him, and was watching the quill move over the parchment.

Once he'd finished, Riku stood. "Here, sit." He gestured to the chair and waited until Sora had sat, and then pointed at each letter in turn, naming the letter and giving the sound. As the hour went on, Riku found himself leaning over the desk, close to Sora, as he instructed him. It was stiff, at first, but as his focus shifted to the task, the awkwardness fell away, until the short distance between them felt natural. Natural, but Riku was still acutely aware of just _how near_ his friend was, and he had to take a breath when their arms brushed.

Sora didn't seem to notice, his brow furrowed in concentration as he recited the letters. He was, as ever, an apt learner: while he was by no means ready to read, he was quick to pick up what Riku was teaching him. He'd even taken up a quill and attempted to scrawl out a few of them, the shapes of the letters messy, but discernible.

Riku raised an eyebrow in amusement when Sora laid the quill down, examining the ink that had smudged on his fingers. Sora glanced back at Riku's hands. "So what's the trick?"

"The trick?" Riku smirked. "To what?"

Sora caught Riku's writing hand in a quick motion. "Not get it all over?"

Riku pulled his hand back and turned his attention to clearing away the writing supplies. "There's no trick. It just takes practice." He pointed to a bowl of water that had been set out while they were at lunch. "You can wash up there."

Sora was quiet as he cleaned the ink from his hands. His voice was low when he spoke again. "I'm sorry."

Riku glanced up; Sora was looking at his hands again, maybe ensuring he'd washed away all of the ink. Riku had that queasy feeling in his gut that he'd had earlier, when he'd essentially pushed Sora away; he pressed his palms flat against the desk. "About what, Sora?" He sounded weary, even to himself, because he knew he should be the one apologizing, though about what, he still wasn't sure.

Sora lifted his shoulder in a shrug and buried his hands in the deep pockets of his pants, eyes on his feet. "I guess I didn't really know what it would be like, here. What you would be like. I mean," he lifted his eyes to Riku again, finally. "I didn't consider that you might not even want me here."

The feeling in his stomach rose to his chest. "Sora—"

A knock on the door interrupted him. "I'll get it," Sora murmured, already moving to the door.

"Sora!"

Sora opened the door to the young errand boy, who informed them that dinner would be starting shortly.

More of the same, Riku knew, just another court dinner in the cycle of visitors, where he'd know what to say and how to act. He almost looked forward to it, for once. To routine. It had all gotten twisted since Sora arrived.

But. "I never said I didn't want you here."

"You don't have to say it." Sora offered him a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. "But it's okay. At least you're feeding me. I swear, I haven't eaten so well since…ever, actually! We should go, we don't want the food to get cold."

Riku bit his lip. The fear from earlier was back. He thought he could say something to assure Sora that he did want him here, and that he was just getting used to having someone to talk to. To confide in, if only he could bring himself to say the words. But it had been a long time since he'd felt free enough to speak his mind.

He envied Sora, in that respect.

Sora flanked Riku on the walk to the dining hall, and in his silence, Riku realized that Sora was just as alert to their surroundings as he was. Blue eyes surveying the guards, and the exits, peering out at the corridors that branched off from their path.

"So are you a better swordsman than the guards?" Sora's tone was casual, but it brought Riku back to their times in the streets again, and playing at being palace guards.

"Our young prince is an excellent swordsman. I would say the best in the land."

Riku schooled his face before he could react to his uncle's sudden appearance; if Sora had been surprised, he didn't show it. "I think you give me too much credit, Uncle."

Xemnas's lips turned up in an oily smile. "If you insist, my prince." His amber eyes lingered on them as they entered the dining hall together.

Dinner was exactly as Riku expected: another display of wealth and culture, and cool, courtly manners. Riku was spared from conversing much as Kairi shared another story from her homeland in a lull in the entertainments. Sora, he saw, was rapt with attention, though whether it was the story or the princess that caught his interest, Riku wasn't sure. He tried to tell himself it didn't matter, but knew that for a lie.

Kairi turned to Riku at the end of the meal, before he could take his leave. "I saw some beautiful art hanging in the library earlier. Are there more in the palace?"

"Of course, Princess." The sultan smiled at her. "Tomorrow, Prince Riku would be happy to show you around, to view our collection."

"Yes, Father." Riku bowed. It was normal, to have his every day planned and scheduled and dictated by the sultan.

He told himself that, and still felt a twinge of irritation at being forced into yet another morning with the princess, even one as pleasant as Kairi, when all he wanted was a moment to himself, to think, to examine the strange feeling in his stomach that was caused by Sora.

He wanted to be alone. And yet, he wanted to Sora's company. The two things were contradictory.

"I'm going for a ride," Riku announced, once they'd returned to his rooms. He threw open his wardrobe and chose a set of riding clothes.

Sora winced visibly, probably already feeling sore from the ride earlier. "Aren't you tired? I'm tired."

Riku shrugged. "Not really." He stepped behind a screen as he changed. "If you're tired, sleep. The day is over."

"You're going by yourself?" Sora plopped down on the couch, stretching out and staring at the ceiling.

Riku raised his brows at the question. "Yes. Stay here and stay out of trouble."

Sora snorted. "Okay, _Ku_."

"Look, Sora, if anyone suspects you're anything but a gift from Princess Kairi—"

Sora turned on his side and propped his head up on a hand. "It's _fine_ , I won't do anything. Okay?"

Riku gave him a dubious look, and then shook his head. "Okay."

o - o - o

The sun was low in the sky as he saddled up Star Seeker, the air already beginning to cool. He breathed it in, clearing his mind as he let the breath out. It had been fun, to ride with Kairi and Sora earlier. It had felt like they were normal, just a small circle of friends having a day out to themselves.

It had felt free, like sneaking out into the streets to play with Sora and his friends.

He wondered if he could ever hang onto that feeling for more than a day at a time. Sure, his father loved him, but their duty—both Eraqus and Riku—was to their country first.

As soon as he reached a clear enough path, Riku nudged his horse into a gallop, so that the wind roared in his ears and his hair whipped behind him. At least he had this. If, when, Sora and Kairi disappeared, and Riku was left to his destiny, he could always ride, and let the wind erase his troubles.


	11. Incongruent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's this??? Only two days between updates? SHOCK AND AWE! Thank you Camp NaNo, for motivating me to write!

It was one thing to sneak in and out of wealthy homes, Sora realized, and quite another to actually _stay_ in one.

Of course, the palace wasn't like his typical targets—he'd never been _that_ ambitious—but it wasn't so different. There were still sumptuous furnishings, rich fabrics, and fine jewels and trinkets, though everything was, by far, the richest he'd seen. No surprise there, really. If it had been anywhere else in the city, though, Sora might have been surprised by how carelessly Riku had left his valuables: here a set of golden bangles on the desk, there a fine silk over shirt draped on an unused chair.

But then, the palace guards flanked every corridor, and Sora had only seen the little servant boy at Riku's door since he'd arrived. Of course Riku's room would be secure.

He was the prince, after all.

Sora was starting to wonder if he'd been selfish in wanting to see his friend again. Every now and then, Prince Riku would show him flashes of Ku again, but he'd been mostly distant since Sora had arrived. Ku smiled and challenged him and was as easy as Sora remembered, but the prince was cold and brooding in comparison.

Sora sighed. He supposed Riku couldn't be blamed, if this room was where he spent most of his time. Sure, it was beautiful to look at, and there was no want for food or any of the mundane things Sora had to worry about. But nor did there seem to be anything _fun_ to do. There were scrolls and parchments and quills and ink on the table, and Sora spent a few minutes copying the letters Riku had taught him again, but he quickly grew bored without Riku around to continue his lesson.

Maybe that was why Riku had gone for another ride. Maybe it wasn't to get away from Sora.

"You know, I can practically hear you pouting from halfway across the palace."

Startled, Sora turned from the cabinet he'd been rifling through to see Kairi, sitting primly on the couch. "I didn't hear you come in. Is it even okay for you to be in here?"

Kairi smiled. "I didn't come in the normal way. It's too boring, don't you think?"

Sora ran a hand through his hair. "Yeah, I guess so. Won't they notice you're gone, though?"

"I told my entourage that I'm not to be disturbed," she said airily. "Anyway," she waved a hand, "being a genie has its perks. Sometimes." Her smile turned a little sour for a moment, and then returned to normal. She patted the spot next to her. "So come on, sit, tell me what's wrong."

Sora shuffled across the room and sat next to her, drawing one leg under himself. "He's…" Sora paused, trying to articulate what had him feeling so low. "He's not the person I remember."

Kairi leaned away from him and gave him a withering look. "Is that what you think?"

Sora scuffed him foot on on the floor. "Well, I mean, he just…doesn't really seem to care that I'm here." Saying it out loud made his mouth turn down.

Kairi sighed. "Sora," she pulled Sora's hand into her own. "Let me tell you about being royalty."

Sora raised his eyebrows. "It's boring?"

"Sora." The tone was chastising. "You said yourself you think he's lonely, right? And you've seen a bit of palace life already. Maybe you haven't noticed, but as a prince, Riku is always being watched. He's expected to behave a certain way, and he can't let anyone see him slip."

Sora looked down at their joined hands, his face reddening. "He did say something like that."

Kairi squeezed his hand. "It's hard to be yourself like that, don't you think? And it's hard to trust someone, even if you want to trust them, because you don't know if they are being truthful, or if they're just hiding behind a mask, too." This she said softly, her eyes distant.

"Like Riku's uncle?" Sora offered.

Kairi's gaze refocused, her face darkening. "Yes. The prince is right not to trust him. That man's heart is full of darkness. You should be careful of him, too." She released Sora's hand and patted his knee. "But I think the two of you will be able to handle whatever Xemnas has in mind. You've got a good heart, Sora, and maybe it doesn't seem like it now, but I think the prince is glad you're here. Give him time. Your Ku is in there, somewhere. Under his mask."

"Mm." Sora rolled Kairi's words around in his mind, a silence falling between them.

"Is it ok if I lean on you?" Kairi asked.

"Oh. Sure." Kairi tucked herself up against Sora's side, and he draped a protective arm over her. They watched the sky turn to twilight, comfortable in each other's company..

"It's been a long time since I've had so much freedom, myself," she murmured. "Who would've guessed being a genie meant getting stuck in a lamp for decades on end?" She let out a soft laugh.

"Is that what happens after I make my third wish? You have to go back in the lamp?"

"Yeah."

Sora pursed his lips. "Does it have to be that way? It doesn't seem fair."

Kairi shrugged, but didn't reply.

"Kairi, are you…really the Princess Kairi? I mean, are you a _real_ princess?"

Kairi straightened, giving Sora a small smile. "Princess Kairi lived a long time ago, Sora."

Sora frowned. "But you—"

"I should go. I'm sure your prince will be back soon. Be patient with him, okay?" She kissed him on the cheek and stood up.

"But, Kairi—" He didn't get another word in before a puff of purple smoke engulfed Kairi, and then she was gone. Sora let out a noise of frustration and threw himself back on the couch. He thought he might be on to something, there, about Kairi, but she'd evaded the question.

Well. At least she'd given him some helpful advice. He hoped it would be helpful, anyway, though he wasn't sure what he should do to make Ku feel more comfortable around him again.

Sora was still reclining on the couch when he heard the door open, and he could just make out Ku's form in the darkness that had fallen since he'd left. He moved quietly, navigating the room with no trouble, until he'd lit an oil lamp from a brazier.

The small flame bathed Riku in a warm glow, and Sora sat up to see him better. His unkempt silvery hair had a gold cast to it, and the flickering shadows made him look younger, reminiscent of the Ku in Sora's memories, face smudged with dirt. And yet he was every inch a prince, and Sora wondered how he hadn't realized it before.

"You're still awake?" Riku didn't turn to him, and instead made his way around the room, lighting more lamps. "Why were you sitting in the dark?" His voice was soft, a hint of roughness to it, the kind that sometimes came with weariness.

"I was just thinking."

"And you didn't think to light some lamps?" Riku chuckled. He paused at his desk, spotting Sora's messy letters. "You're already getting better. I can teach you some more if you're comfortable with these. Tomorrow," he added. "It's been a long day."

"I'd like that, thanks."

Riku glanced back at him, eyes wide in surprise. "Ah. You're welcome."

Sora tucked his feet up to sit cross-legged as he watched Riku. "How was your ride?"

Riku leaned against the desk. "Quiet. Refreshing." He attempted to comb his fingers through his hair, but caught on a snarl. He gave a self-deprecating smile. "Windy."

Sora couldn't help but smile.

Riku straightened and turned to his room. "I'm going to bed." He paused at the curtained doorway. "I'm sorry. About earlier." His eyes went distant for a moment, and then he shook his head. "Good night, Sora."

"Good night, Ku." Riku faltered at the name, but he didn't correct Sora as he disappeared into his room. Sora sighed and made himself comfortable on the couch. Even if Riku had apologized, he didn't want to push him, no matter how empty the outer apartment felt. The embroidered pillows weren't comfortable for sleeping, but Sora supposed it was better than the pile of rags he was used to. Just not as comfortable as sleeping with his ear over Riku's heart.

o - o - o

Sora woke to an empty room.

Riku's bed was already vacant, the sheets rumpled and cool. So he'd been gone for some time already; Sora frowned at the sun, not yet high in the sky. He wasn't sure how Riku did it, the late nights and the early mornings, whereas Sora was used to sleeping when he liked. Not to mention the soreness. Sora was, generally speaking, fit and able. He had to be, in his chosen trade, but having never ridden a horse before, he'd been left with aching, stiff limbs after a night of sleep.

The thought of spending the day walking around the palace made him wince, but a growl from his stomach pushed him into action. If Riku wasn't around, he could at least fetch food from the kitchens, right?

It was a strange feeling, wandering the palace unaccompanied. Until now, he'd been escorted by Riku or a servant as he passed through the halls, and he wondered if he was allowed to be alone. He supposed that servants generally were meant to go about their day independently, but he didn't feel like a servant. He didn't feel like he belonged in the palace—really, he didn't—and that made a spot between his shoulders itch as he passed by the guards that flanked the corridors.

But he managed to reach the kitchens unaccosted.

As expected, there was a bustle of activity as the kitchen staff prepared for another day of entertaining guests, orchestrated by a grizzled blond man who cursed with every other breath. On his own, Sora would've been happy with even the simplest of breakfasts, but before he could so much as ask one of the maids for a scone, she pointed at a chair.

"The prince has already had his breakfast, so I suppose you're here for yourself."

"Yes, ma'am." Sora sat at the chair, hands fidgeting, unsure of his welcome.

She smiled. "No need for formalities in here. Tifa is fine. Sit tight while I find something for you." She shuffled around, avoiding collisions with the rest of the staff, picking up a plate and piling it with food, before returning to set it in front of Sora.

"Thank you." Sora beamed down at the fresh fruit and warm buttered scone, still a little amazed to have food so freely given, regardless of his station.

Tifa took a seat across from Sora, crossing her arms. "So, I know it's only been a couple days, but what's it like being the prince's personal servant? He's never taken one before, you know."

"Oh," Sora swallowed his bite of scone. "It's nice, I guess." He shrugged, unsure how to answer. "We went for a ride with Kai—Princess Kairi yesterday. I'd never been on a horse before, it was fun! He's a good person, I think."

Tifa beamed at him. "He is a good prince. You seem like a sweet kid, too, so I bet you'll take good care of him, if he lets you. He likes to be independent, that young man."

Sora smiled. "Yeah, doesn't he?"

Tifa winked and leaned in close to Sora, whispering. "You know, when he was younger, he used to sneak out. He thinks no one knows, but his father would've had our heads if we'd lost him. I followed him to make sure he was alright. He was quite the troublemaker in those days, but I think it did him good!"

Sora's eyes grew wide. "Really?" Did she recognize Sora? Would she turn him in? What would happen if he got found out?

"Mhmm! I think he misses it, but the sultan keeps him too busy to sneak out anymore. So, don't think it's the prince's fault if he's boring."

Sora nodded mutely, still holding his breath.

Tifa leaned back with another wink. "And the Princess Kairi, how is she? We're all so curious down here, since Prince Riku seems quite taken with her."

Sora let out the breath he'd been holding. "Does he?" He picked at some grapes. "She's a good person, I think."

"Well, we all like her. She's one of the best candidates we've seen. Kind to everyone she meets, smart, and spirited. She would make a good queen." Tifa propped her head up on her hand, a dreamy look on her face.

"A…queen?" Sora squeaked.

She laughed, a full, throaty sound. "Of course, a queen! Why else would she be here, if not to try to catch the prince's eye?"

Sora didn't get a chance to reply, because the chef was yelling for Tifa, and Sora was happy for the interruption, for once. He realized he hadn't thought of that—of Riku considering Kairi for his queen. Kairi didn't seem interested in anything more than helping Sora, and Sora had never been a suspicious person by nature, so he quickly dismissed the thought of Kairi having ulterior motives in directing his wish. After all, she had pushed Riku's attention to Sora every chance she got.

But Riku was another matter. What if he _did_ like Kairi?

Well, Sora could live with that, he supposed, as long as he could be friends with Ku again. Though, the idea of Riku preferring Kairi over Sora made him frown as he finished his breakfast. That couldn't be true.

Could it?

Sora was so intent on his thoughts that he almost didn't notice the man that had paused in front of him. He looked up at the man, unperturbed by the old scar crossing his face in an x. It was clean, compared to some of the things Sora had seen on the streets, though he idly wondered what would've given him such a mark. Or perhaps not what, but who.

"You're the prince's servant boy." The statement was given with no inflection, punctuated by a look of appraisal.

"Yeah." Sora wasn't sure what to make of the man's elegant attire and long blue hair, but he was always willing to give people the benefit of the doubt. "I'm Sora. Nice to meet you!" He offered a bright smile.

The man nodded. "Saix." He set the tray in his hands down on the table and sat in Tifa's vacated chair. "Perhaps you may not know, but I am the personal servant to the sultan's brother, Master Xemnas."

"Oh." Sora filed the information away, wondering what Saix might want with him. He didn't have to wait long for an answer.

"Sora, maybe you can help me. My master worries about his nephew, Prince Riku. Perhaps, now that you're here, he may lay his fears to rest? If you would only sometimes speak with Master Xemnas, tell him how his nephew is doing. I am sure he would make it worth your while." Saix folded his hands on the table, waiting for Sora's response.

Whether Saix was acting on his master's orders, and whether or not Xemnas truly cared for Riku, Sora could only think of how weary Riku sounded when he spoke of his uncle. Of how guarded the prince was, even in his own home. Sora worried his lip, trying to think of a response that wouldn't offend.

Making his decision, Sora offered a winning smile. "I'm here to serve the prince, Sir. I'll tell him Master Xemnas is worried."

Saix's eyes widened. "Please. My master doesn't wish the prince to think him overprotective."

"Saix!" The gravelly voice belonged to a large hand that descended on Saix's shoulder, which was attached to the harried chef. "Yer master ain't patient. Git this coffee to 'im before he starts blaming me." The piece of straw hanging from his mouth might've looked comical, if not for the stern look on his face.

Saix's eyes narrowed, but he nodded and excused himself, taking the tray he'd set on the table.

"Cid," he grunted to Sora, holding out a hand to shake. It was covered in flour and callouses, the handshake firm, and Sora knew this was a man he could trust.

"Sora. Nice to meet you."

"Watch out for that one." He nodded after Saix. "Him and his master, they only got themselves in mind, y'hear?"

Sora nodded. "Okay. Thank you."

Cid crossed his arms and surveyed the kitchen. "Gotta get back to work, but if ya ever need anything, we're here to help. Take care of our prince for us, will ya?"

Sora beamed. "Yeah, I will."

Before Sora could leave, Tifa pressed a couple pastries into his hands, one for him, and another for the prince, and sent him off with another smile.

He had a lot to think about, as he made his way back to Riku's rooms. When he'd made his wish, he'd never imagined that Riku's world was so complex. He'd thought—well, he wasn't sure what he'd expected, except that he'd be able to find Ku again, and just _be_ with him. Now, he was wondering how he could fit into this world. Kairi had said she didn't think he'd be treated as a slave, and so far that was true, but Sora couldn't see himself settling into the role of servant indefinitely. Nor could he imagine himself a prince.

All he'd wanted was to be Sora and Ku again, but he was beginning to see that that wasn't possible.

Well. He'd figure something out. He wasn't going to give up, not if he could help it.


End file.
